


Warm and Green

by c00kie



Series: Bloodletting [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Vampire Ben and his new baby that he loves.  Will probably write a bunch of drabbles related to Vampire Ben,  Leslie and their daughter. They'll all go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



She cries the first time they take her out in the daylight. “Okay,” Leslie says, “there’s that.” She doesn’t sound upset that their daughter seems to have a sun allergy. If anything it sounds like she expected it. 

“There was no way she was going to be completely normal,” Leslie says. “But at least her skin didn’t blister like yours does.” 

Ben looks at Julia. She’s pink and still crying, though her screams sound less pained and more pissed, like she’s still angry at them for taking her outside. 

“It’s okay,” he says, rubbing her back as he walks her around the living room.“I don’t like going outside either.” 

Leslie smiles, her eyes misty. “Okay well, I’m going to run to the store and to Ron’s. You two stay here and keep each other company.” 

She gives them a kiss goodbye and leaves. 

He stares at the door for awhile, wondering Leslie could possibly want this life. Being mated with a vampire and a mother to a daughter who seems to take after him and not just because she has his hair. 

He let’s the thought go though, because he knows what Leslie would say. Plus, Julia’s still crying, having realized Leslie’s no longer there. 

He sings her a lullaby. It’s an old Irish folk song he can’t quite remember all the words to but he can still recall the tune even though it’s been a least a hundred years since he heard it last. It was his mother’s favorite song though and it seems appropriate to sing to her namesake. 

Ben realizes Julia’s finally asleep, but he doesn’t dare put her in her bassinet. Instead, he carefully sits on the couch, keeping her supported so she can sleep on his chest. 

He didn’t think it was actually possible for him to be in love, but then he met Leslie. And now they have Julia. Every time he looks at her, his heart feels like it’s actually beating. 

With nothing to do except hold her, Ben drifts to sleep. 

The smell is what wakes him up, followed by Julia’s crying. Quickly he stands up and grabs the diaper bag, taking it and Julia into the kitchen to clean her up. 

He tickles her belly after fastening the new diaper together. “There we go, all clean.” 

She seems a lot happier. 

“We’re gonna have to get you a hat,” he says to her, dressing her in a green onesie, “because you can’t stay cooped up with your old man all day. And I don’t think they make a pre-school that takes place at night.” 

Julia spits up on his shirt in response. 

“I know,” Ben says as he cleans it off. “But it’s true. You’ll also need some SPF a thousand. But your mom will want to take you places. Introduce you to all her friends.” 

Julia’s quiet this time. Ben takes agreement until he realizes she’s asleep. 

He takes her back into the living room and waits for Leslie to come home.


End file.
